Who You'll Be
by AngelFallen96
Summary: Names have meaning, and none will have more meaning than that of Brick and Blossom's son. What will his name be? While eating pizza and drinking root bear, the two young parents to be ponder aloud a few ideas.
1. Who You'll Be

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Who You'll Be

"Hmm…no. No. Maybe. Yes. Definitely not!" Blossom mumbled under her breath as she reclined on Brick's bed. In her hands was a pencil and book that she had propped up on her protruding belly. She was pouring intensely over its contents, making notes every so often in the margins. She was nibbling on the eraser of the pencil pensively with a heavily furrowed brow. This was how Brick found her after returning from picking up the three-cheese pizza she'd suddenly grown a craving for.

"I come baring the greatest of all gifts." He joked as he set the warm carboard box on the middle of the bed. He sat down beside her with a smile as he waited for her to flash him a smile. When she didn't respond, he opened the pizza box and took a slice out. The extra cheese pulled and resisted, before he used his other hand to detach the gooey threads. Setting the rest aside he moved carefully on the bed and waved the slice near her face. "Pizza pie for my Cherry Pie."

The smell of cheese, tomato sauce, garlic, and spices wafted under Blossom's nose and she blindly searched with her mouth, before Brick guided the slice to her for a bite. She bit into the offered slice absently as she reached over to a notepad to write something down. She chewed unconsciously and swallowed the bite of pizza, not noticing the leftover cheese that dangled from her mouth.

Brick rose a brow at her intense focus and set the pizza slice down. Breaking off the string of cheese from the pizza slice, he brought it to his mouth and began to chew. He drew closer and closer to Blossom's face, before planting a cheesy, garlicy kiss on her lips. It was only then that Blossom was broken from her deep thoughts. "Oh!"

"Oh? I hand feed you and give you a lady and the tramp kiss and all I get is oh?" he joked lightheartedly.

Blossom blushed softly as she set the book down on it's spine along with her pencil. "Sorry, I was just lost in possibilities."

Brick settled against the pillows of his bed, propping his head on his palm. "Possibilities for what?"

"Possibilities for a name for the baby." Blossom answered as she rubbed a hand over the six-month bulge.

The capped Rowdy Ruff leader watched her caress his first act of creation with a fond smile. "That's easy. BJ."

"BJ?"

"Brick Junior." He smiled cheekily at her, earning an eye roll.

"That's a little obvious don't you think?" Blossom said as she tried to adjust herself to grab a slice of pizza.

Brick seeing her struggle took the bitten slice and handed it to her. "What's wrong with Brick Junior?" He then grabbed a slice for himself and took a large bite.

"Nothing really." Blossom said as she took the slice and took a smaller bite than Brick out of her own slice. "I just think…we should put a bit more thought into it. Did you get crushed red pepper?"

"You shouldn't be eating anything spicy." Brick advised as he handed her a single packet of the fiery spice.

Again, Blossom rolled her eyes as she used her teeth to open the packet. "Yeah, I know. But tell that to your son. He almost demands it."

"Then how about Blaze?" Brick tried out. "Blaze Jojo. That sounds pretty badass if you think about it."

After sprinkling a modest amount of crushed red pepper onto the pizza slice, Blossom took a bite and hummed contently. "Hmmm, Blaze. I like Blaze."

"Then Blaze it is."

"But…" she said between another bite. "He doesn't always feel like a Blaze. Your son is quite lazy some days. Sometimes I feel him making slow turns in my belly. A slow burn. What about Burn?"

Brick considered that for a moment, before deciding that he liked the option. "Have you thought of any other names?"

"I thought about Brock. If we don't go with Brick Junior, then at least he'll have a majoring of the same letters from your name." Blossom said lightly as she reached toward her list and tried to cover it.

As Brick was finishing his slice of pizza, he noticed Blossom try to hide a notepad he hadn't seen earlier. Taking advantage of her handful of pizza and slower reflexes due to her belly, Brick reached over her and plucked the notepad from her side.

"Brick!" She snapped at the him upset. When she tried to get the notepad back, Brick held it away from her and informed her that her jostling would tip the pizza over. "Just give that back!" she protested as she settled down uneasily.

"Why? Do you have some really…embarrassing…" he trailed off as he saw a few of the other choices she'd written down.

Blossom watched as a hardness came over Brick's face and a thin trail of pale smoke came from his nose. Though it meant he was angry, at least he wasn't _very_ angry. She'd learned to gauge his level of irritation and anger with how thick and dark the smoke he exhaled was at time. Still, she waited for him to speak as she wanted to know in words what he thought.

Brick stared at the other two options for a name for his son and ground his teeth. "They don't begin with the letter B." he stated.

"Does it really have to?" Blossom asked knowing he was just stalling.

Exhaling he put stared at the names a moment longer before setting the notepad down. "No, but isn't it sort of a tradition."

"It would be very much expected." Blossom answered as her slice of pizza was forgotten in her hands as her appetite left her.

"Eat." He gently coaxed her as she lowered her slice.

"Brick. I knew it might…sort of bother you." She began. "But…"

"But what?" Brick asked, and he silently hoped she had a good reason for the unexpected choices in names for their son.

Blossom took an uneasy bite of her pizza and chewed slowly as she got her thoughts together. She'd been pondering how best to broach the subject with Brick, but of course like the fire he was, struck first. "I thought it seemed appropriate."

"How?"

"He is your dad." She whispered lowly. It was only thanks to Brick's super hearing that he was able to hear her.

Where Brick was only mildly irritated before, he was now angry as evident by the considerable darkness of the smoke he exhaled. "Blossom, Mojo has been nothing but a pain in my ass since I decided to go through with this."

"Yeah, I know but—."

"And don't forget he hoped the baby would combust."

This time Blossom exhaled a frosty breath to settle her nerves. The action then caused heat to rise from her belly as the baby obviously didn't like the sudden chill. She also groaned as he kicked her none too gentle in the side. "Ah!"

"Are you all right?" he asked settled a hand over her belly and rubbed soothing circles, despite his anger.

"Yeah. He just doesn't like the cold." Brick's touch felt too hot suddenly and she pulled his hand away from her belly. "I need something cold to drink." She said as she used her flight powers to help her get off the bed. Flight was a great advantage to have when pregnant as every simple movement was so much harder to do.

Brick watched as Blossom waddled to the door, before following after her to the shared kitchen. He would be grateful to be getting his own small apartment soon. Alex and Josh were great, but he couldn't expect them to put up with a crying baby in the latest hours of the night.

Blossom rummaged in the fridge until she found something she was sure wasn't alcoholic. While it would've been better for her to have a bottle of water, she settled on the bottle of root beer. The fizziness and sweetness were a welcome reprieve. Feeling Brick's stare on her, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "So you don't like the names?"

"I didn't say that." Brick was quick to assure her.

"But you didn't make it seem like you did." She grumbled as she took another sip of her root beer.

Brick frowned as he leaned on the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "Moses Joseph and Julian Joseph are good names. MJ and Jujo are good nicknames."

Blossom waited for the unspoken 'but' to be said. When Brick saw that she wasn't trying to stop him, he sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

"Just why name my son after Mojo?"

Blossom set her root beer on the table between them and walked around so she could wrap her arms around Brick's middle. Brick unfolded his arms and allowed Blossom to engulf him in her love. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin atop her head.

"If you think about it, Mojo is the reason we exist. Without us this little guy wouldn't exist either." Blossom explained wistfully.

Brick breathed a chuckle against her hair and planted a kiss on her crown. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm right." Blossom smiled up at Brick. She then stretched up and planted a soft kiss on Brick's lips.

"Hmmm, whatever." He mused as he kissed her back deeper and lingering. Blossom melted into the kiss for a moment, before pulling back. "What?"

"There's still pizza left, and I found my appetite again." Blossom smiled at him as she grabbed her root beer and waddled as quickly as she could back to the room.

Brick watched her go with a smile as he pondered over the names Blossom came up with for the baby. "Moses Joseph. Julian Joseph. Jujo? Or MJ? Mojo, maybe?" He hummed to himself, before going to the fridge and grabbing a root beer for himself.

He then hurried back to his room as knowing Blossom, she'd devour the entire pizza without him. "Save a slice for me, Cherry Pie!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile. Until next time my lovelies.**


	2. Sneak Peek

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

His Name Is…

"Bruiser?" Butch guessed as he stuffed a handful of French fires into his mouth. "You have to admit it's perfect for a Rowdy Ruff Boy."

"Nope." Brick said as he shook his head, his lengthening hair pulled back into a ponytail brushing the tops of his shoulder. "Try again."

"Benji?" Boomer guessed around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Nuh-uh." Brick laughed.

"Bones!" Butch said slapping the table loudly and drawing attention to themselves.

Brick lifted his shoulders in apology to Joe when he sent them an annoyed glare from the kitchen window. "Dude, really? And Bones? You really think Blossom would be okay naming our son Bones?"

Butch shrugged as he sat back against the cushions of the booth. "Well, what are you naming our nephew? The suspense is kind of killing me here."

"My son's name will be revealed when he's born." Brick said in a neutral tone. He and Blossom had decided on a name that they both thought would be nice, but they did have a bit of a spat about his middle name. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but the reason as to why she was choosing that middle name. _He doesn't deserve it,_ was Brick's first and final argument. Blossom then reminded him that he seemed okay with her name suggestions revolving around Mojo before. However, that was before his most recent conversation with his simian father. Just thinking about it now made his blood boil.

Boomer noticed how deep in thought his brother was as well as the thin trail of smoke coming from his nose. He swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth before putting it down. "You okay?"

Brick waved his hand dismissively, internally cursing himself for not having being able to control his smoke blowing. "It's nothing."

"Have you been cut off already? I thought that happened after the baby was born." Butch teased, half in jest, half so Brick would spill about what actually was bothering him.

Brick opened his mouth to respond when he caught himself and then scowled. He raised his middle finger to Butch and took his milkshake in his hand. "If you must know the sex is great. Her hormones are out of control and she wants it almost all the time."

"Well, thank god your dick isn't so big that you bruise his head when you bang his mom." Butch chuckled back.

Brick rolled his eyes as he looked down into his milkshake. "Remember the toilet seat, Butch? _Clank!_ "

Boomer laughed while Butch's smile faded. "That seriously hurt."

"I know it did. You cried for about an hour." Brick reminded him.

Butch's face was now turning red from his childhood accident. "I didn't cry."

Brick and Boomer laughed as they remembered how much Butch _did_ cry. "You did cry. It took Mojo what seemed like forever to convince you that you'd be fine." Boomer said.

Butch grimaced and shoved his brother lightly before turned back to Brick, who's face had gone—no pun intended—stony. Taking a second to go over the conversation in his head, Butch easily put two and two together. Mojo and Brick had another argument and it was clear that Brick was still pissed. Mojo seemed to be more irritable these days as well.

"Brick—?"

"Don't ask." His elder brother snapped as he down the last of his milkshake by bringing the cup to his lips and tipped it and his head back. Brain freeze didn't affect him as he was so hot blooded. "He's still being an ass, and my son will not be subjected to that just because the monkey doesn't like his mother."

With that Brick set his cup down and reached for his wallet. He threw a couple of ten-dollar bills down and then made to leave the diner. The door's bell dinged angrily as Brick's barely concealed strength rattled it. Sitting at the booth still, Butch and Boomer shared an exhausted and worried glance as they watched their brother take off, leaving a bright red streak in the sky.

* * *

 **Hey my lovelies. Here's a sneak peek for Growing Up Is Hard. I felt I owed it to you all considering how spaced out my posting has been as of late. So I hope you enjoy this small piece into the lives of our Ruffs as they go about becoming adults.**


End file.
